Love Can Be Hard
by KickAssCow
Summary: What happens after the digi-destined are not need and can have a normal life, Did i just say normal i mean a weird life. Davis/Kari at first then TK/Kari. At the ends of the story it will talk about the digimon.
1. Broken Heart

Love Can Be Hard

Note- No one is going out, Well not yet. Also the digimon will not be in the story. At first it is Davis/Kari but then it changes to TK/Kari.

* * *

It was a Sunday and all the kid's were at Mimi's house. They have been truth or dare for half hour. " Tai kiss Melissa" Davis said, As Jack glared at Davis and Melissa blushed.

" Fine on the cheek" Davis sighed. Tai got up and kissed Melissa on the cheek.

" OK Matt it is your go" Mimi giggled.

" TK kiss Kari" Matt said with a smirk, TK was about to get up when Matt said. " I change my mind, Davis you kiss Kari"

Davis went over to Kari and kissed her, TK frowned and turned away from everyone. When he looked back at Kari, Who was blushing, TK's heart broke into two, The girl he loved, Loved someone else.

It was the end of the night and everyone was leaving, TK didn't talk to anyone. TK walked over to Mimi and said goodbye, She know why he was upset.

" See you later" TK groaned, he walked past Matt and punched him in the arm, Matt tried to Punch TK but he moved and Matt punched Davis. Matt then followed a grumpy TK home.

The next day TK walked into the computer room to see Kari and Davis holding hands and Yolei talking to Cody, Tk went to sit next to Ken. " Whats wrong with you?" TK muttered.

" Yolei doesn't love me anymore" Ken moaned.

All day Tk, Jack and Ken stayed together. It was the end of the day and Kari and Davis where walking home, When the saw TK. " Hey TK" Kari shouted, Tk turned around to face Kari and Davis.

As they came close TK backed off a bit. " I have not see you all day" Kari said with a smile, TK didn't smile back.

" Can you leave me alone" TK shouted as he ran off.

" What is wrong with him?" Davis said, Kari got to to her house as she opened the door, She could hear Tai laughing.

" Talking to Sora, Are you?" Kari joked.

" Shhhhhhh" Tai said, About 5 minutes later Tai out the phone down.

" Who was that?" Kari said, As she sat next to Tai and turned on the TV.

" TK" Tai said.

" Do you know why he is upset?" Kari said sounding worried.

" Ya, I know but i can't tell you" Tai said as he walked to his room. Kari still a bit worried shrugged and watched TV and thought about TK and Davis.

Digimon World

In the Digimon world, The digimon were of doing things. Only Veemon, Gotamon and Patamon were together. " So you got any kings" Veemon said, There were playing black jacks and Gotamon was winning.

" OK I'm bored can we change games" Gotamon whined.

" The only reason your bored is cause your always winning" Patamon moaned.

" How many have i won" Gotamon asked.

" 20" Veemon said under his breath.

" I know lets play twister" Patamon said, Gotamon nodded and Veemon jumped to his feet.

" I want to go againist Patamon" Veemon stated.

" Why?" Gotamon asked.

" I know who ever wins gets to go on a date with Gotamon" Veemon said.

" Your on" Patamon stated. They started and Gotamon just sighed and watched them play.

'Please god let Patamon win' Gotamon thought then thought of going on a date with Veemon, A shiver went down her back.


	2. Surprised Shock

Love Can Be hard

The next day school was really boring for the gang but at the end of the day was a basketball match. on one side was TK, Jack and Ken and the other kids and on the other side was Davis and his team.

At the end of the game Tk's side won, Tk scored 3 times, Jack 2 times and Ken 1 times, Davis tried but missed all of them. Kari ran straight past TK and went to Davis, Melissa and Yolei did the same. Ken got angry and throw the ball at the basket.

It hit the board and whacked Davis on the head, Ken ran into the changing room, While TK and Jack laughed at Davis, who was trying to find who throw the ball at him.

All seven of the kids walked home. TK, Jack and Ken at the front and Davis, Kari, Yolei and Melissa at the back. " Kari you are so lucky" Melissa said.

All three of the boys turned around and the jaws dropped to the floor. " I'm going to kill him" TK growled as he stormed off to kill Davis, Jack and Ken held him back.

The four turned around to see Tk dragging Ken and Jack. " What is wrong with..." Davis stopped when he heard a smack, Everyone turned around to see a shocked Ken, Tk's head was twisted to the side and had a hand print on it and Jack had his hand up looking like he was going to slap him again.

" Thanks" Tk said and they walked off and lefted a shocked Davis, Kari, Melissa and Yolei. Kari was about to chase after them when. " Did Jack just slap TK" Yolei asked.

" Ya, TK got slapped" Davis joked, They carried on walking until the walked under a tree and someone dropped a water bomb oh there head.

Kari walked in to her house, Still wet." Why are you water?" Tai asked.

" Someone dropped a water bomb on are heads" Kari groaned as she walked into her room to change.

Kari came out to see Tai on the speaker phone to Mimi. " OK we will be there" Tai said.

" Great, Tk and Matt are already here" Mimi said,Suddenly Tai could hear banging on the other end.

" What is that?" Tai questioned.

" That's Tk" Mimi stated.

" Stop it TK!!" Matt shouted, Suddenly Tai heard a loud bang. " Got to go" Mimi said, She hung up.

" What was with the banding" Tai said, as he started to get ready.

Digimon World

It had ended up Patamon winning, To Gotamon likings. " Man, Patamon you cheated" Veemon protested as he stomped his foot.

" I didn't cheat" Patamon spat. Patamon and Veemon ended up in a glaring contested.

" Bye" Gotamon said, They didn't hear her so she walked off. Gotamon found Biyomon.

" Hi Gotamon, Whats with the long face" Biyomon asked.

" Patamon and Veemon are fighting over me" Gotamon said.

" Oh" Biyomon said, Suddenly Veemon came flying in, He tried to stand up but passed out, Gotamon and Biyomon looked at him. " Patamon" They both said at the same time.


	3. Party Crashers

* * *

Love Can Be Hard

**Heya, Wats up people? Soz it took me a long time to find the book i wrote the story in, Anyway this is chapter 3, Hope you like it, Oh all most forgot, If you think the characters are not acting like they used to, I need them like that for a bit, Ok please don't hurt me for that.**

* * *

Kari and Tai got ready then left the house, On the way they meet Davis, So he walked with them. When they got to Mimi's house they heard a loud bang.

" What are they doing in there?" Davis questioned (And no it is not wrong).

Tai shrugged then knocked on the door, Mimi opened the door and behind her on the floor was TK and Matt. As soon as they saw Tai they got up.

Tai looked at Matt then at TK, Tai then saw that Tk had a cut on his head, That his hat was covering.

" Tai can i talk to you?" Mimi asked, Tai didn't get to say anything because Mimi dragged Matt and Him in to her bedroom. ( Not to do anything wrong).

" Mimi, What's wrong?" Tai asked.

" It's TK, He has been smacking his head on the wall and has been crying" Mimi said to Tai.

" And he really misses Kari" Matt explained.

" Matt, How do you know that?" Mimi questioned.

" Oh, I looked in TK's dairy" Matt laughed, Until Mimi whacked him on the head.

" Jeez, Mimi you have hands like a iron fist" Matt moaned, While Mimi glared at him.

" Matt, that is not something you say to your girlfriend" Tai joked.

" Hey, You come over here and i will show you how it felt!" Matt warned.

" Anyway, I will talk to Kari" Tai said as he left the room as quickly as possible, To stay away from Matt. Mimi and Matt follwed and Mimi held Matt back from cutting Tai's head off.

Tai went over to Kari and was about to talke to her but Davis shouted. " Lets play truth or dare"

" What so you can kiss Kari" Jack grunted.

" Idiot" Ken growled, Luckily only TK and Jack heard it, They both started to laugh they heads off. TK was laughing to much and his hat came off.

As he bent down to get it so did Kari. " Why do you have a cut on your head" Kari questioned as she handed she gave him his hat, He took it and grunted.

" Why would you care" Then he walked off.

Kari sat next to Davis and Tk sat with Ken and Jack, Then they started to play Truth or Dare. " Izzy kiss Yolei" kari said, Yolei smiled at Kari, Then Izzy kissed Yolei.

Then everyone heard a loud bang, They all looked around to see TK and Jack sitting on a pissed off Ken. Ken was trying to get up, To kill Izzy but TK and Jack put all there weight on him.

" Why are you two sitting on Ken?" Yolei said with a worried smile.

" Ummmmm.." TK said.

Suddenly Ken pushed TK and Jack off him and they landed in front of Kari and Melissa, TK and Jack got off the floor and tackled Ken before he murdered Izzy.

" What is going on" Mimi screamed, By then TK and Jack dragged a pissed off Ken outside.

" Dude chill" Jack said, After a minute Ken chilled down.

" Hey do you want to leave?" TK asked, They went back inside and told Mimi they were leaving.

Mimi said goodbye then glared at Tai. " Tell her" Mimi growled.

" But Davis always gets in the way" Tai whined.

" So i will tie him to a chair" Mimi warned, As she glared at Davis then back to Tai, Then walk over to Matt. Tai sighed and walked over to Kari. ' I don't know what to say' Tai thought as he got closer.

* * *

**Digimon World**

Gatamon and Biyomon stared at the knocked out Veemon. " So anyway, Who will you pick?" Biyomon asked.

" I think I'm falling for Patamon" Gatamon whispered.

" That is so sweet i thought you would make a sweet pair" Biyomon giggled.

* * *

**With Patamon**

" Thanks Hawkmon" Patamon said.

" That's OK, but why were you and Veemon fighting" Hawkmon questioned.

" Oh, Over who gets to go on a date with Gatamon, I won but he wouldn't give up" Patamon groaned.

" So why don't you tell her how you feel?" Hawkmon asked.

" Has someone hit you on the head, I can't just go up to Gatamon and say ' I love you, Let's get married'. God i thought you were smart" Patamon sighed.

" Ok, I will let you think" Hawkmon said and lefted Patamon to think about his love life.


	4. True Love In The End

Love Can Be Hard

**Hiya Again, OK Chapter 4 is up, So please enjoy.**

Tai went over to Kari. " Kari can i talk to you?" Tai asked, Kari nodded and followed Tai.

" Kari, Tk is upset because of...you" Tai said with a weak smile.

" What" kari questioned.

" You broke his heart, He loves you!" Tai screamed and Kari blushed about 20 shades of red.

" I have to say sorry" Kari cried as she ran over to Davis.

" Davis I'm sorry but i love TK to much" Kari whispered.

" It's OK, I known you loved him" Davis said as he got up and went to sit next to Izzy.

Kari was about to go get TK but Tai stepped in the the way. " It's dark, Talk to him tomorrow" Tai said as he pushed her back in.

Kari sat next to Yolei and Melissa . After a hour everyone went home, Kari couldn't sleep she was thinking of TK.

The next day kari came to the computer lab, Everyone was there but TK, Jack and Ken. " Melissa do you know were the boys are?" Kari asked, Melissa shook her head no.

At the end of the day TK, Jack and Ken didn't turn up, Kari walked through the door to see Tai running around trying to put on his shoes and eat.

" What's wrong?" Kari said.

" TK, Jack and Ken are in the hospital" Tai croaked as he ate his food whole, Choking on it and putting his left shoe on.

Tai and Kari got to the hospital to see the gang outside the room. " How are they?" Tai puffed.

" A bit scratch up but that is it" Matt said.

" Um, You for got that Jack has his arm in a bandage, He got a really bad cut" Mimi explained, Kari sat in between Melissa and Yolei and wait for the boys to wake up.

_**In The Room**_

Jake had woken up. " My head...MY HAND!!" Jake shouted the last part and had woken up TK and Ken.

" Why are you shouting Jack" TK questioned, Jack held up his arm.

" Opps sorry" TK said.

There was a knock on the door. " Come in" Ken answered.

The gang walked into see the three boys in there beds, Kari walked over to TK. " You OK?" Kari asked.

" Fine, How are you and Davis" Tk said while trying to smile and keep his saddness away.

" Over" Kari answered " I'm looking for a guy, He was to be taller then me, Blond hair, Blue eyes and a good friend"

" Hard to find" TK said playing along.

" Would you like to try for it" Kari giggled, TK leaned forward and gave Kari a sweet yet passionate kiss and Kari kissed him back just the same.

Ken and Jack saw the two kissing and started to hum the wedding march, TK and Kari broke the kiss and blushed. " Finally!" Tai cheered, Everyone laughed at that.

The next day TK, Ken and Jack came to school and all the fan girls were around the them, Melissa and Yolei were glaring at them, But Kari didn't mind, She know TK only loved her.

" What's with the glaring?" Kari giggled. " I thought you didn't like them"

" OK, Fine we like them" Melissa said as she throw her hands in the air, like she was giving up.

" Get together at camp" Kari said and Melissa and Yolei lighten up.

The three of them went over to TK, Jack and Ken and rescued them from the girls. " Thank You" Ken and Jack said at the same time, Then the hugged Yolei and Melissa in thanks, TK and Kari just laughed at them.

_**The Digimon World**_

**With Patamon**

Patamon was sitting there thinking when Wormmon came up to him. " Hi Patamon" Wormmon said.

" Hi Wormmon" Patamon sighed.

" What's Wong?" Wormmon asked.

" Nothing...Wait can you do something for me?" Patamon asked.

" Sure" Wormmon said.

**With Gotamon**

" So are you going to tell him?" Biyomon questioned.

" Well... I have no idea" Gotamon said, Out of no where Wormmon appeared with a rose and a note.

" Here Gotamon, It is from Patamon"Wormmon said then left.

Biyomon and Gotamon read the note. " That is so sweet" Biyomon said.

The note said _' I Thought a saw a angel but it was you and your my angel of light'._

**Hope you liked it sorry it took me so long, If you are wondering what Melissa and Jake look like well:**

**Melissa-Medium brown hair and green eyes.**

**Jack-Dark brown hair and light blue eyes.**

**Please R&R.**


	5. NOTE!

_**Note**_

**Soz about spelling Gatomon wrong, I keep getting it mix up cause i have not written a digiomn fic in ages and im a idiot sometimes and i forgot things, Anyway sorry again and please don't hurt me because of that i will sort it out in the next chapter and sorry again.**


	6. Author's note

Note

I'm sorry to say that i have lost all my ideas for this story, I will not be updating. If you want i will try to write a sequel for it but that what be soon. Sorry again.

ShAdOwWoLf123


End file.
